


Тест бессмертия

by Die_Glocke



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Artificial Intelligence, M/M, Not Really Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/pseuds/Die_Glocke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Второй шанс Паши Чехова.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тест бессмертия

**Author's Note:**

> Небольшой словарь вместо предисловия.
> 
> Тест Тьюринга — эмпирический тест, идея которого была предложена Аланом Тьюрингом в статье «Вычислительные машины и разум», опубликованной в 1950 году в философском журнале «Mind». Тьюринг задался целью определить, может ли машина мыслить.
> 
> Имитационная игра и стандартная интерпретация — основные варианты теста Тьюринга.
> 
> Тест Фейгенбаума (тест Тьюринга со специалистом) — машина и эксперт дают ответ на вопрос из определенной области знаний, ответ машины не должен отличаться от ответа специалиста.
> 
> Тест бессмертия — это вариация теста Тьюринга, которая определяет, качественно ли передан характер человека, а именно возможно ли отличить скопированный характер от характера человека, послужившего его источником.

Последнее, что помнит Чехов, — как корабль внезапно тряхануло, и его приложило головой о переборку. Кажется, он даже не успел почувствовать боль, прежде чем потерять сознание. Потом, в лучших традициях жанра, была лишь темнота.

* * *

Когда Павел приходит в себя — резко, будто выныривая из мутной воды на поверхность — он понимает, что лежит на биокровати, причем почему-то не в лазарете «Энтерпрайза», а в клинике одного из научно-исследовательских институтов при Академии.

— Добро пожаловать в наш дерьмовый мир обратно, — хмуро улыбается мужчина в голубой футболке медика.

«Доктор Леонард Маккой, — думает Чехов, — год рождения — 2227, человек, лейтенант-коммандер, старший медицинский офицер на звездолете «Энтерпрайз».

— Здравствуйте, доктор Маккой, — осторожно говорит Павел, удивляясь легкой хрипотце и странному акценту в своем голосе. Доктор улыбается еще раз — теперь мягче, теплее, явно радуясь тому, что Чехов его узнал.

— Зачем вы здесь? — ровно спрашивает Чехов. — Мне не нужен врач, мне нужен...

— Он сейчас придет, — раздраженно перебивает Маккой. — По нашим расчетам, ты должен был... эм-м... — он делает паузу, явно ища нужное слово, — очнуться на десять минут позже. А очнулся сейчас. И вот поэтому тебе нужен и врач тоже.

— Как скажете, — все таким же ровным голосом говорит Павел и, кажется, хочет добавить еще что-то, но тут в лазарет заходит Спок. В руках у него два падда.

«Спок, — думает Чехов, — год рождения — 2230, наполовину вулканец, наполовину человек, коммандер, старший помощник на звездолете «Энтерпрайз».

— Здравствуйте, коммандер Спок, — говорит Павел, и собственный голос все еще кажется ему каким-то неправильным.

Коммандер задает Павлу стандартный перечень вопросов, после каждого ответа отмечает что-то в одном из паддов, а второй по окончании допроса вручает энсину. На экране падда ряд из нескольких цифр, поле ввода и цифровая клавиатура. Чехов смотрит на падд с удивлением.

— Вы ведь знаете, что это, — говорит Спок с утвердительной интонацией, не с вопросительной.

— Капча, — отвечает Чехов послушно. — Полностью автоматизированный публичный тест Тьюринга для различения компьютеров и людей.

— Приступайте, — командует Спок, но Чехов качает головой.

— Вы же и так знаете, что я его пройду. Любой мало-мальски стоящий искусственный интеллект способен с легкостью пройти эту вариацию теста Тьюринга.

Спок почти готов с ним согласиться — уже факт употребления фразы «любой мало-мальски стоящий» говорит о том, что с капчей Чехов, вероятнее всего, справится — но правила есть правила. На помощь приходит Маккой:

— Прежде чем научиться ходить, ребенок учится ползать. Прежде чем начать читать с выражением, он учится читать по слогам. Прежде чем начать писать прописными буквами, он осваивает печатные.

Чехов смотрит на него большими серыми глазами, догадываясь, к чему клонит доктор, но не перебивает.

— Так что проходи капчу и не выпендривайся, — резко заканчивает Маккой. От улыбки на его лице не осталось и следа.

Павел понимает, что деваться некуда, но, прежде чем приступить, просит Спока:

— Передайте, пожалуйста, инженеру Скотту, что у меня проблемы с синтезом речи. Нарушено различение звонкого лабиодентального фрикативного v и звонкого велярного аппроксиманта w, — пытаясь произнести необходимые звуки, Чехов и правда путает их местами, — кроме того, нарушена артикуляция альвеолярного аппроксиманта r, а также...

— Это не баг, — перебивает его Маккой, — это фича. Проходите свой тест, энсин Чехов.

Нахмурившись, Чехов покорно начинает вбивать цифры в окошко капчи.

* * *

Павел щелкает как орешки капчу из цифр и букв разных алфавитов с различной степенью искажения, отличает кошек от собак, подбирает слова к картинкам и собирает несложные — для человека — паззлы. Когда многочисленные разновидности капчи наконец-то заканчиваются, падд у Чехова забирает не Спок, а Маккой.

— И все-таки — что вы здесь делаете? — интересуется Чехов. Сначала доктору кажется, что его голос звучит устало, но потом он вспоминает, что эмоции они пока не подключали. Значит, самообман.

Русский акцент (или, как выражается Павел, перенесение артикуляционной базы русского языка на произношение звуков английского) никуда не делся: им удалось убедить энсина, что это необходимо, не углубляясь в подробности; кое-что парню знать пока рановато. Только русский акцент и примиряет доктора с этим Чеховым.

— Я врач. Это клиника. Я здесь временно работаю, — сухо отвечает Маккой, хотя на самом деле хочет сказать: «Мне тебя не хватает, я до чертиков соскучился, я до сих пор сплю на правой стороне кровати, хотя давно мог бы спать посередине».

— Мне не нужен врач, мне нужен инженер, — теперь доктору в голосе Павла слышится упрямство, но это снова самообман.

— Я уже раз десять говорил: тебе нужен и врач, и инженер, — говорит Маккой со вздохом, который хочет издать почти каждый учитель, столкнувшийся с непроходимой тупостью учеников, да профессиональная этика не позволяет. Рамки профессиональной этики доктора Маккоя за последние месяцы порядком расплылись. — Твой позитронный мозг — сложная система на стыке кибернетики и биологии, так что не помешают оба специалиста.

— Как скажете, — пожимает плечами Чехов. Жест незнакомый: Паша в таких случаях дергал одним плечом и подчеркнуто смотрел куда-то мимо доктора. В этом Чехове вообще очень мало знакомого, и у Маккоя общение с ним вызывает почти физическую боль.

— На завтра назначены имитационная игра и стандартная интерпретация теста, — сообщает Маккой. — Если пройдешь... точнее, когда пройдешь, включим тебе эмоции.

«И я надеюсь, что после того как мы активируем чип эмоций и расскажем тебе, зачем все это нужно, ты меня не возненавидишь», — думает доктор. Хотя в первую очередь ему стоило бы беспокоиться о том, что чип эмоций может вызвать перегрузку в нейронных сетях и сжечь позитронный мозг к чертям.

— А из людей кто принимает участие? — интересуется Чехов.

— Доктор Маркус в имитационной игре. Лейтенант Сулу в стандартной интерпретации. Угадывающего не скажу, ты все равно его не знаешь.

— Если он служит в Звездном флоте, он есть в базе.

— Вай-фай отключу, — вяло грозится Маккой, а потом решает, что разговоров на сегодня, пожалуй, хватит, и прощается: — Спокойной ночи, Павел. Пусть тебе приснятся электроовцы.

Шутка сомнительная и ниже пояса, но Чехову все равно, потому что его чувство юмора спрятано в чипе эмоций, который пока что не подключен.

На следующее утро энсин с блеском проходит имитационную игру и стандартную интерпретацию теста Тьюринга. Не то чтобы Спок с Маккоем в нем сомневались, но при работе с новейшим технологиями всегда существует вероятность того, что в один момент что-то вдруг пойдет не так. Впрочем, она и сейчас все еще существует.

Спок на всякий случай заставляет Павла пройти тест Фейгенбаума, в результате которого выясняется, что Чехов не хуже Ухуры разбирается в лингвистике, не хуже Скотти — в инженерном деле и не хуже Маккоя — в медицине.

— Я еще вышивать умею. И на машинке шить, — говорит Павел, неожиданно демонстрируя познания в русской литературе ХХ века. Говорит со своей обычной убийственной серьезностью, к которой Маккой никак не может привыкнуть — наверное, никогда не привыкнет.

— Забили мальчику голову всякой дрянью, — шипит Маккой. — Спок, включайте уже этот чип, не томите.

Как только чип активирован, Чехов меняется прямо на глазах: приподнимаются уголки губ, появляются морщинки у глаз, лицо теряет свою пугающую симметричность.

— А вот и я, — задорно подмигивает он, и доктор вздыхает с облегчением. Это все еще не его Паша, но он уже видит в нем проблески того парнишки, которого когда-то полюбил.

* * *

Чехов заливисто смеется над медицинскими анекдотами Маккоя, играет в трехмерные шахматы со Споком, глотает приключенческие романы (которые мог бы загрузить в свой позитронный мозг напрямую, но «Читать ведь интереснее!»), пытается рисовать и всячески ищет общества доктора.

Маккой рад, что Павел, судя по всему, испытывает к нему симпатию — это должно значительно облегчить финальную стадию. Он старательно подыгрывает, поддерживает все разговоры, охотно и многословно отвечает на вопросы, делится своим мнением и иногда даже спорит. Но — парадоксально — доктору становится не легче, а еще муторнее.

Иногда он забывается, и ему начинает казаться, что перед ним Паша. Хочется прижать его к себе и целовать, пока не заболят губы, повалить на кровать, раздеть и медленно ласкать, пока Паша не потребует большего (он всегда требует, не просит)... а потом Чехов одним словом или жестом вырывает Маккоя из этой иллюзии.

«Добро пожаловать в наш дерьмовый мир обратно», — мысленно говорит себе доктор.

Когда Чехов перестает подвисать от непривычных эмоций, Спок решает: пора. У Маккоя будто гора сваливается с плеч, хотя рано радоваться: наступил тот момент, когда «или пан, или пропал». Сейчас у них или все получится, или пойдут прахом все усилия, и придется прощаться с Чеховым снова — теперь уж точно навсегда.

Они вводят Павла в курс дела. Тот слушает внимательно, не перебивая, только кивая на словах «черепно-мозговая травма», «кома», «синаптическое сканирование», «экспериментальная модель», «перенос личности», «второй шанс». Несмотря на активированный эмоциональный чип, Чехов реагирует на рассказ достаточно спокойно. Маккою кажется, что даже слишком спокойно.

Спок держит в руках чип с воспоминаниями, добытыми при помощи синаптического сканирования, — «слепок души» Паши Чехова, как его сентиментально называет доктор.

— Сейчас мы скопируем данные в твою память. Это будет...

— Ошеломляюще, — подсказывает Маккой нужное слово. — Человеческие воспоминания — это не только сухая информация, но и чувства и эмоции. Радость. Боль.

Боли Павел пока еще не чувствовал.

— Вероятность перегрузки по-прежнему существует, но она крайне низкая, — информирует Спок.

Доктор почти уверен, что и Спок, и Чехов уже мысленно просчитали эту вероятность с точностью до тысячных, но с ним своими расчетами делиться не стали. В его понимании она составляет пятьдесят на пятьдесят: или перегорит, или нет.

— Как только мы убедимся, что перенос данных прошел успешно, мы тебя перезагрузим.

— И после перезагрузки я буду думать, что я — на самом деле энсин Павел Чехов? Год рождения — 2241, человек, энсин, навигатор на звездолете «Энтерпрайз»?

— Да, — кивает Маккой. — Паша.

— Паша? — удивленно переспрашивает Чехов. Доктор в ответ лишь махает рукой — мол, сам сейчас поймешь.

— А что будет, если я узнаю правду о себе? — решает уточнить Павел. — Я ведь рано или поздно ее узнаю. Я же умный.

— Аварийное отключение и откат системы, — поясняет Спок.

— Будет выглядеть, как потеря сознания с кратковременным провалом в памяти, вполне можно объяснить перенесенной черепно-мозговой травмой, — добавляет доктор.

Информация передается долго: все-таки восемнадцать лет воспоминаний — это очень и очень много, хоть и кажется, что Паша Чехов и не пожил толком. Пока идет передача данных, Павел сидит неестественно ровно, прикрыв глаза. На его лице не отображается ни одна эмоция — пока что он воспринимает воспоминания энсина Чехова как череду нулей и единиц, чтобы не дать им себя захлестнуть.

Когда передача информации, наконец, завершена, Чехов широко распахивает свои серые глаза и совершенно ошеломленно говорит:

— Ой... Доктор, кажется, я вас люблю.

— Паша, — выдыхает Маккой.

* * *

Когда Паша приходит в себя — медленно, как будто неспешно просыпаясь томным воскресным утром, когда не нужно никуда спешить — он понимает, что лежит на биокровати в лазарете «Энтерпрайза».

— Добро пожаловать в наш дерьмовый мир обратно, — с явным облегчением улыбается мужчина в голубой футболке медика.

— Язык, Леонард, — мягко журит его Паша. — Я бы дал тебе подзатыльник, но у меня все болит, и когда я говорю «все», я не преувеличиваю. Так что с подзатыльниками и поцелуями пока придется повременить. Что со мной случилось-то?

— А что ты помнишь?

— На нас напали клингоны — я тогда был не на мостике, а со Скотти в инженерном — во время очередного маневра корабль резко тряхнуло, я не удержал равновесие и ударился головой. А потом очнулся здесь.

— Ты очень сильно ударился головой, — как-то слишком мягко говорит доктор.

— Насколько сильно?

— Полгода в коме.

— Полгода? Ужас какой. Оставил тебя совсем одного, — охает Чехов полушутя-полусерьезно.

— Я до сих пор сплю на правой стороне кровати, — говорит Маккой просто потому, что наконец-то может это сказать.

— Ну ничего, у нас впереди вся жизнь, чтобы наверстать, — улыбается Паша, поудобнее устраиваясь на подушках.

У них впереди вся жизнь, чтобы Паша прошел тест бессмертия.


End file.
